


Jamás cuentes los días hasta el fin del verano...

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 04] Los idilios de verano acaban siempre de manera sorpresiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- ... porque Nathan está en ellos.

**1.- ... porque Nathan está en ellos.**

 

—¡Está lleno! —Le gritó Georgie para Gustav para hacerse oír por encima del griterío.

—¿Qué?

—Lleno —gesticuló la bajista usando los brazos, señalando a la alegre multitud que llenaba el pequeño local donde aquella noche iban a tocar—. ¡Lleno! —Repitió, en vista de que Gustav parecía llevar tapones en los oídos. Tomándolo de la mano para no separarse entre el público, repitió su mensaje apenas tenerlo al alcance de sus labios—. Digo que está lleno, idiota. Necesitas limpiarte esas orejas tuyas.

—Hey, muévanse o no estorben —los empujó Tom, cargando consigo el estuche de su guitarra y lo que parecía ser uno de los micrófonos nuevos de Bill, cortesía de su madre y como un adelanto a su cumpleaños.

Sin soltarle la mano a Gustav, Georgie lo guió a la parte trasera del local, donde el menor de los gemelos conversaba con Stu, el dueño del local. Inmigrante de Suiza, amaba la música y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para promover bandas de la localidad y cercanías en su club. Por fortuna para ellos, Stu había considerado que su pequeña banda de garaje merecía un lugar entre las demás y tras pactar sus condiciones, habían conseguido el privilegio de tocar tres canciones sobre el escenario, bebidas gratis y la posibilidad de invitar dos personas por cabeza.

—Chicos —los saludó Stu efusivamente, estrechándole la mano a cada uno de ellos y besando las mejillas de Georgie, además del consabido apretón—, me alegro de verlos a tiempo. ¿Contentos? ¿Nerviosos? ¿Alguien tiene planes de desmayar durante la presentación?

—Jejé —rió Bill por lo bajo—, algo así.

—Nah —golpeó Tom hombros con su gemelo—. Eso es para los novatos. Nosotros somos profesionales.

—¿Ah sí? —Chanceó Stu un rato con ellos antes de ocuparse con otros asuntos—. Necesito ultimar unos detalles con el acomodo de las luces. ¿Creen poder esperar aquí? Son la primera banda en pasar hoy, así que estén cerca del escenario en todo momento. Empezamos en —miró brevemente su reloj— veinte minutos. Sean buenos con el viejo Stu y no me fallen.

Sin más, se retiró y dejó a los cuatro integrantes con los nervios a flor de piel y un peso enorme encima. No era su primera presentación, pero pasar de una fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín trasero de alguien a un evento en vivo en lo que se podía considerar el único club de la ciudad que valía la pena... Bueno, era algo.

—Voy a vomitar de los nervios —murmuró Bill, poniéndose un poco verde.

—Nada de vomitar frente al escenario, eso no sería bueno —se colocó Tom detrás de él, apoyando las manos en los huesudos hombros de su gemelo y masajeándolo hasta que se convirtió en pudín derretido bajo sus caricias—. Todo está listo, sólo tenemos que salir y demostrarles quién es Devilish.

—Te apuesto dos euros a que él vomita primero —le dijo Georgie a Gustav, arrancándole la primera sonrisa de la tarde—, y que después Bill lo imita.

—Mmm, ¿chicos? —Los miró Bill con atención, aún con Tom detrás de él—. ¿Por qué se toman de las manos?

Como por reflejo, Gustav y Georgie se soltaron. Habían olvidado hacerlo y por ende, atraído la atención hacia donde menos querían tenerla.

—La gente no nos dejaba pasar juntos —explicó la bajista con desenvoltura—. Uhm, y hablando de gente, ¿ya vieron lo lleno que está la pista?

—Oh sí —olvidó Bill el tema—, pero no debemos sentirnos como simples aficionados, porque...

«Bla-bla-blá» llenó el cerebro de Gustav su cabeza. Cuando Bill hablaba respecto a la banda, bien podían pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o simplemente en nada; el menor de los gemelos tendía a repetirse en cuanto a sus pláticas motivacionales en torno a la banda, ya fuera sobre su futuro éxito, el contrato que Sony Records les daría, sus discos de platino, la gira internacional Europea que luego sería mundial y así hasta que se le acabara la saliva en la boca. Todos ya se sabían el discurso de memoria, pero como Bill odiaba ser interrumpido o su opinión puesta en tela de juicio, lo dejaban seguir hasta que se percataba de que nadie le prestaba realmente atención o él mismo se distraía.

—Dejémoslo con su monólogo —le tironeó Georgie de la camiseta, los dos escabulléndose detrás del escenario y eludiendo un par de técnicos de sonido que se preparaban para la noche.

Tomando asiento detrás de una de las bocinas más grandes, Georgie no perdió tiempo en besar al baterista. —Es para la buena suerte —se explicó al ver que Gustav no comprendía su repentina acción; por lo general, ellos dos sólo poniéndose íntimos cuando estaban seguros de estar a solas, sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

—Creo que necesito otro —murmuró Gustav, sujetando el rostro de Georgie con sus manos y uniendo sus labios una vez más. Profundizando el contacto, no pudo quitarse de encima la cosquilla que le invadía la yema de los dedos. Desde el último martes en que Franziska los había atrapado, no habían vuelto a repetir ninguno de sus encuentros, a pesar de que ésta les aseguró que buscaría a dónde ir ese día en específico de la semana y cumpliéndolo. Pero Georgie, aún cortada por lo ocurrido, se negaba a poner un pie en la residencia Schäfer hasta nuevo aviso.

Una completa pena, porque desde entonces Gustav no podía dejar de pasar sus noches en el más absoluto y miserable insomnio. Al principio, resistiendo cualquier tentación en espera de que la bajista cambiara de opinión, pero conforme pasaban los días y luego las semanas, cediendo a sus impulsos adolescentes, masturbándose con toda la vergüenza de su ser acumulada en el recuerdo de Georgie sentada en sus muslos, sin camiseta y con la piel arrebolada. Aquellas sesiones siempre terminaban con el baterista pidiéndole un silencioso perdón a su amiga por ser tan débil, pero alegando no poder evitarlo. No que fuera a decirle a la Georgie de carne en hueso en algún día próximo, pero igual.

—Ahhh —se separó la bajista de su agarre, respirando con dificultad—. Tenemos que parar. Pronto va a venir Bill histérico porque no nos estamos preparando para la presentación y nos va a encontrar.

Gustav le dio un último beso, ligero como una pluma. —Sí, le daría una embolia o algo peor. Ok, volvamos.

De regreso en el improvisado camerino, los cuatro se dieron palmadas de aliento antes de salir al escenario. Los primeros en cruzar el umbral hacia lo que podía ser el inicio o el fin de sus carreras como músicos, fueron los gemelos, con paso decidido y más emoción que miedo.

Detrás de ellos y compartiendo un último beso veloz antes de separarse con una sonrisa pícara en labios, Georgie y Gustav, seguros de que lo que pasara en ese escenario, lo podrían superar si se tenían el uno al otro.

 

—Eso fue genial, ¿sabes?

—Gracias.

—No, en serio. Jamás había oído a una banda tan buena y que...

—Gus —chasqueó Tom los dedos frente al baterista, que mirando a Georgie charlar animadamente con un chico que se les había acercado apenas bajaron del escenario, se contenía para no ir ahí y entrometerse en la conversación—. Uh, parece que alguien tiene novio nuevo.

Luego de la presentación y de las tres canciones más rápidas de su vida, todos se congregaban en el apretujado camerino improvisado, que repleto por las personas del staff y el resto de las bandas, rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una sauna.

—¿Tú crees? —Se le hizo un nudo al baterista en la garganta.

—Sólo míralos coquetear —lo codeó Tom, sin entender ni de lejos, que sus comentarios lastimaban a Gustav de una manera que ni él mismo comprendía.

—Wow, ¿desde hace cuánto lo tocas?

—Algo así como cuatro, casi cinco años. Soy nueva en esto del bajo —decía Georgie, sonriéndole al extraño, con lo que Gustav opinaba era la sonrisa que la bajista sólo tenía derecho de mostrar cuando estaba con él y nadie más.

—Entonces debes de ser buena. Muy buena si lo que vi en el escenario es cierto y mis ojos y oídos no me engañan —le quitó el tipo del rostro un mechón de cabello a Georgie—. ¿No quisieras darme clases particulares?

—¿Uhm? —Se rió ella—. ¿Con qué me pagarías mis horas desperdiciadas?

—Ouch, no serían desperdiciadas, yo podría...

Hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de Gustav, que en tres zancadas se pegó a Georgie por un costado y desafió el otro chico con un duelo de miradas.

—Este es Gusti, es quien toca la batería—lo presentó la bajista, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aún en la cima del mundo por el show y la adrenalina que circulaba en sus venas—. ¿Y tú eres...? —Se dirigió al desconocido.

—Ah, claro —se presentó éste—, soy Nathanael, pero me pueden decir Nathan. Soy el sobrino de Stu. Vengo de vacaciones para el verano desde Hamburg, a ayudarle y eso con el club. Tengo dieciséis—agregó con presunción—, así que Stu me tiene a cargo de cosas importantes.

«Cosas importantes mis...», pensó Gustav con amargura, calibrando cada pequeño gesto que Nathan le prodigaba a Georgie. Más importante aún, cada atención que ésta recibía y la volvía de pronto señorita sonrisitas del año.

—Hay que cargar los instrumentos a la camioneta de Gordon —dijo Gustav—. ¿Vienes?

La sonrisa de Georgie perdió un poco de su brillo. —¿Ya? Pensé que Gordon nos recogería un poco más tarde.

—Uhm... —Malhumorado por tener que recomponer su mentira, Gustav se volvió a explicar—. Aún no llega, pero sería bueno ir dejando todo listo para irnos rápido.

—¿Sin beber antes un poco? —Se entrometió Nathan en la conversación, por poco ganándose un puñetazo en plena nariz—. Puedo traer un par de cervezas para nosotros. A Stu no le importará.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Gustav, al mismo tiempo que Georgie respondía “Claro”.

—Hecho. No me tardo —desapareció Nathan en dirección a la barra de bebidas.

—¿’Claro’? —Remedó Gustav el tono de Georgie—. Por lo que sabemos, puede ser un loco psicópata que ponga algo en tu bebida para... No me hagas decirlo, es asqueroso.

—¿De qué hablas, Gusti? —Arqueó la bajista una ceja—. Relájate, ya tocamos y todo fue bien. Celebrar con una cerveza no es un crimen hasta donde yo sé.

Gustav gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. —Lo que sea.

—Shhh, no quiero oírte así —se prendió Georgie de su brazo—. Es nuestra noche, hay que celebrarlo. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde están los gemelos?

—Ni idea —miró Gustav por encima de su hombro—. La última vez que los vi, estaban con Stu programando más fechas para el resto del verano.

—Eso sería genial —batió palmas la bajista—. ¿Te imaginas pasar el resto de las vacaciones tocando aquí? Sólo pido un día a la semana y prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Ni siquiera me tienen que pagar, con una coca-cola y una bolsa de cacahuates me doy por satisfecha.

—¿Sólo un día, eh? —Apareció Stu en compañía de los gemelos, que ufanos, llevaban una sonrisa en labios que parecía tatuada—. Temo decirte princesa, que firmamos por más que eso, eso si aceptas que te pague con dinero y no con cacahuates.

—¡Cinco shows aquí y otros cinco en el bar de un amigo de Stu! —Le dijo Bill las buenas noticias y Georgie chilló de la emoción, para después abrazarse a Gustav.

—No lo puedo creer, oh Dios, no lo puedo creer —repitió hasta quebrársele la voz, maravillada de lo bien que la noche estaba saliendo—. Gusti, estoy tan feliz —murmuró en el cuello del baterista, que incluso con sus diez centímetros menos de altura, resultaba ser el apoyo perfecto que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Por desgracia para Gustav, la ilusión no duró demasiado, pues al instante Nathan estaba de vuelta con ellos y llevaba una bandeja repleta de cervezas con un ínfimo grado de alcohol para que el asunto de la legalidad no viniera a morderles el trasero.

—Una para cada quien —anunció, servicial y sonriente. El baterista sólo deseó poderle romper la suya en la cabeza y dejarlo en el suelo. Inconsciente de preferencia.

En lugar de ello, se comportó como se esperaba de él. —Gracias. Qué amable…

—Por la banda —propuso Bill un brindis, acompañado de su gemelo. Al instante, todos alzaron las manos y entrechocaron el cristal de sus botellas, Nathan poniendo especial énfasis en repetir con Georgie y ésta respondiendo a su vez el gesto.

—Por la banda —repitió Gustav las palabras de Bill, bebiendo después un largo trago de su bebida. La emoción del contrato lavándose en la cerveza y en las risitas de Georgie que no le pertenecían a él, sino a Nathan y a su aparentemente gracioso ser.

El ánimo de la noche, decayendo para él.

El verano ante sí, no sonaba de pronto tan bien como recordaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- ... porque la tormenta se presagia en ellos.

**2.- ... porque la tormenta se presagia en ellos.**

 

Fue a inicios de agosto cuando de pronto un día, sin aviso de ninguna especie o señal que lo indicara así, Georgie no se presentó al ensayo de la banda.

—¿Y si la secuestraron? —Elucubró Gustav otra de las posibilidades que se le venían a la cabeza, cada una más tétrica que la anterior—. Algún viejo loco desquiciado le ofreció un aventón a la parada del autobús, o peor, la subió a la fuerza a su vehículo y ahora se encuentran en una carretera a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí.

—Seguuuro —rodó Tom los ojos—. Mañana saldrá en el noticiero de las diez.

—Adolescente asesinada brutalmente en el pueblo más aburrido de Alemania —completó Bill la broma, intercambiando miradas con su gemelo antes de soltarse riendo al unísono.

—Tranquilízate, Gustav —le dijo Tom, enjugando la comisura de los ojos—. Probablemente tuvo algún ‘asunto de chicas’ que tratar y olvidó llamar —enfatizó éste con comillas en el aire—. E incluso si no fue así, te aseguro que no es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué? Es la primera vez que falta en todos estos meses. Kenny ya habría roto su marca en el mismo tiempo.

—No pasa nada —secundó Bill—. Probablemente se quedó dormida.

—Mmm —murmuró Gustav, su imaginación tomando otros derroteros.

Durante el último mes, la banda había ido viento en popa. El contrato con Stu y la promoción que le daban al bar y viceversa, les había conseguido más presentaciones en todo tipo de eventos, al punto en el que fue necesario cancelar fechas, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido. De pronto ganaban dinero -poco, pero contante y sonante-, y la idea de formar una banda tomaba un matiz de seriedad que en su pueril ilusión anterior, no habían llegado a considerar. Sin ir más lejos, Stan, el amigo de Stu dueño del otro local donde de vez en cuando improvisaban por una paga un poco menor, les había comentado que tenía contactos con gente de una disquera. “Gente muy importante”, como les había hecho saber poco antes de su última presentación con él. En sus palabras, gente que en cualquier momento podría caerles de improviso y pedir una cita con su representante.

Claro que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Estaba el asunto de...

—¡Nathan! —Exclamaron los gemelos a coro, sacando a Gustav de su mundo y de paso poniéndole una mueca en las facciones ante la mención de ese nombre que en el transcurso del último mes, había aprendido a aborrecer con fervor casi religioso.

Nathanael, o Nathan porque así le decía todo mundo, había pasado a formar ese verano parte de su grupo. No en la banda, claro está, pero sí como su autodeclarado fan número uno. O mejor dicho, el fan número uno de Georgie... El baterista gruñó.

Como si el destino quisiera jugar pesado con él, ahí estaba el mencionado, de mano de Georgie, quien lucía una sonrisa encantadora que Gustav recordaba haberle visto sólo en muy contadas ocasiones.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —se disculpó la bajista—, pero Nathan se ofreció a traerme y... —Desmontó el estuche del bajo de su espalda—. No me la creerían, en serio.

—Yo les diré —aceptó el adolescente—. Pensé que sería un buen detalle darle un aventón a Georgie y aprovechar la tarde libre para verlos ensayar, pero se nos desinfló un neumático de camino para acá.

—Y luego otro.

—Eso. Así que llamamos a la grúa y tardó más de lo que creíamos. Pero algo bueno salió de todo esto —le guiñó un ojo a la bajista—, porque pudimos compartir un helado juntos y la compañía de esta linda señorita es todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz.

—Nathan, no te hagas el tonto —se abochornó Georgie.

—Uhhh, huelo romance en el aire —comentó Tom con malicia y Bill le hizo los coros.

Entretenidos con hacer pasar a Georgie un momento de apuro, nadie notó que Gustav permanecía en silencio, la vista clavada en sus manos y el mentón apoyado en su pecho.

Aquello dolía. No que Nathan se inmiscuyera en sus hasta entonces apacibles vidas. No, eso no; al menos no del todo. Lo que le costaba superar era que Georgie, además de disfrutar de pasar el tiempo con él, gozaba de sus atenciones sin reparo alguno, siempre contenta de sus lisonjeras y los halagos que éste le prodigaba como si se tratara de caramelos. De los más baratos además, en su opinión.

¿Qué de grandioso tenía ese idiota presuntuoso que venía de Hamburg y hablaba de ello como si Loitsche fuera el quinto hoyo del infierno? “En Hamburg esto”, “En Hamburg aquello”... Pfff, Gustav tenía que morderse los labios para no escupirle con todo su veneno que si tanto extrañaba Hamburg, que se fuera ahí de una buena vez por todas y dejara a Georgie en paz. A SU Georgie.

Atento a su hilo de pensamiento, el baterista por poco se golpeó con la mano en pleno rostro. ¿Su Georgie? ¿’Su’, como en propiedad? Porque sí, ella era SU amiga, la mejor si se quería enfatizar el hecho. SU compañera de banda, SU confidente, SU chica...

Atragantándose con su propia saliva, Gustav tosió un par de veces para sacarse de encima la sensación de que un ladrillo se le había estampado contra el cráneo y le había abierto una muy necesaria ventana por donde la luz entraba a chorros y le mostraba al fin algo de sí que sospechaba pero que era o muy cobarde o muy infantil como para tomar en serio hasta ese momento: Estaba enamorado de Georgie.

—¿Gusti, qué pasa? —Solícita, ahí estaba ella, ofreciéndolo agua de su botella y con las cejas fruncidas en un tierno semblante de preocupación.

—Goma de mascar —mintió el baterista, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran—, me la tragué por error y se me fue por otro conducto.

—Ten, bebe un poco.

El baterista lo hizo, un pequeño trago que le raspó la garganta al bajar como si se tratara de aguardiente de la más pésima calidad en lugar de agua.

—Bien, supongo que ya no van a ensayar por hoy, ¿verdad? —Atrapó Nathan la atención de todos—. Porque mi madre me envió dinero desde Hamburg—«Ahí estás tú con tu cochino Hamburg de vuelta», pensó Gustav apenas escucharlo—, y pensé que podríamos salir a divertirnos todos juntos. Mi tío Stu me dejó su vieja camioneta, así que podríamos ir al lago con un par de botellas y perdernos entre los árboles.

—Genial —exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

De primera mano, Gustav iba a declinar la oferta. En primera porque antes prefería correr desnudo a través de la calle principal de su pueblo que soportar la pomposidad y engreimiento de Nathan por un segundo más; en segundo... Por lo mismo que antes, se cruzó de brazos con decisión. Con una razón le bastaba. Por desgracia para él...

—Perfecto —se emocionó Georgie—. Mamá piensa que me quedaré en casa de mi amiga Tanja hasta tarde, podemos pasar por ella y así técnicamente no estaría mintiendo mientras Tanja me acompañe.

—Hecho —selló Nathan el trato—. ¿Y tú —se dirigió a Gustav—, te nos unes o qué?

«’¿O qué?’» remedó el baterista el tono petulante y con acento de Hamburg en su cabeza.

Por Georgie, porque la revelación de sus sentimientos por ella lo obligaba de alguna manera inexplicable, fue que aceptó la proposición. —Cuenten conmigo.

 

—Tú me gushtash muscho, Gustilín —se le colgó horas más tarde del brazo Tanja, la amiga de Georgie. Ebria o fingiendo estarlo luego de un trago a una de las botellas de cerveza que habían comprado, intentaba besarlo muy para disgusto del baterista—. Muuusvho —repetía.

—Erm, tú también me agradas —fingió demencia Gustav, con la mirada, buscando desesperado a Georgie.

El parque en el que se encontraban era frecuentado por jóvenes de todas edades. Con un frondoso bosquecillo y un pequeño lago, era el sitio ideal para pasar las noches del verano si no te importaba ser devorado por los mosquitos o regresar a casa oliendo a marihuana.

—Perdón pero yo... —se puso en pie el baterista, luego de que una exhaustiva búsqueda, no le informara el paradero de Georgie. De paso, tampoco el de los gemelos—. Necesito ir a...

—¿Orinar? —Rellenó Tanja su frase—. Yo te acompaño. Te puedo ayudar si te interesha.

Gustav se preguntó para qué querría su compañía en el dado caso que tuviera que ir a orinar, pero lo supo en el mismo instante en que le vio el rostro y encontró en él su mirada lasciva.

—Uh, no... Creo que puedo solo.

—Anda, llévame contigo y te demostraré lo mucho que me gustas —le dijo alzando las cejas al mismo tiempo, repentinamente no tan ebria como antes, de paso, exhibiendo una faceta suya que el rubio encontró de lo más vulgar e intimidante.

—Que no —se sacudió de la mano con la que ella lo sujetaba—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Georgie —dio por finalizada la conversación con Tanja—, así que si me disculpas...

—¿Georgie dices? —Bufó Tanja—. Suerte si la encuentras. O mejor dicho, si la encuentras decente. Por ahí vi que salió a caminar con Nathan y no la juzgaría si pasa un buen rato con él. Yo lo haría —se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto que le recordó a Gustav a las serpientes.

—Ella no es como tú.

Tanja le sacó el dedo medio. —Jódete, Gustav. Por Nathan, cualquier chica sería fácil. ¿Es que no lo has visto? Además, viene de Hamburg. Georgie no es tan única y especial como para no... Ya sabes qué, con él. Confía en mí y quédate conmigo. Yo también te haré pasar un buen rato.

Asqueado, Gustav denegó con la cabeza. Si lo que Tanja le decía era aunque fuera una pizca de verdad, tenía que averiguarlo por sus propios medios, costara lo que costara.

—Adiós, un… placer conocerte —le dijo, sacudiéndose la hierba del pantalón y caminando en dirección a donde los árboles se espesaban.

Tal y donde lo habían dejado, estaba el automóvil de Nathan, y recargados en la cajuela, cada uno con una botella de licor dulce, los gemelos.

—¿Harto ya? —Le tendió Tom una botella que el baterista declinó—. Esa Tanja es...

—Una zorra, eso es —completó Bill la frase de su gemelo—. ¿Te quitó la virginidad o sólo te dio alguna ETS desconocida?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, gracias a Dios —murmuró Gustav—. Creo que quería —hizo un movimiento de su mano que lo dijo todo—, pero no estoy tan desesperado.

—Seh —asintió solemne el mayor de los gemelos—. Hay que estar loco como para intentar algo con Tanja. Desde lejos se ve lo que es.

—No entiendo como es amiga con Georgie. Son tan diferentes.

«Eso mismo me pregunto yo», pensó Gustav, recordando por qué estaba ahí. —De pura casualidad, ¿no han visto a Georgie o a Nathan? —Preguntó, curioso de si debía o no de temer por algo.

—Se fueron juntos para allá —señaló Bill el espacio entre un par de árboles—. Llevaban un par de cervezas, así que creo que están haciendo lo mismo que Tanja te quería hacer a ti.

—Ugh —puso una mala cara Tom—. ¡Bill, no seas desagradable! No quiero imaginar eso —habló por Gustav—. Ella es como... nuestra hermana. No quiero imaginarla teniendo sexo a la mitad del bosque. Hace que me den ganas de ir a buscarla y asegurarme que use un condón.

—¿Sexo? —Palideciendo de golpe, Gustav sintió como el suelo a sus pies se tornaba blando, como si apenas pudiera sostener su peso, o acaso eran las piernas que le fallaban—. ¿No creerán que ella... y Nathan estarán...? Nah, es imposible.

—Es una chica, él un chico —bebió Bill de su botella—. ¿Por qué no?

—Eso, ¿por qué no? —Se unió Tom—. Si no fuera porque sería incesto, yo también la miraría con ojos de dormitorio y le ofrecería un buen rato juntos.

—¡Tom! —Pateó Bill a su gemelo—. Creo que ya se te subió el licor a la cabeza.

—Como sea, sólo subrayo lo que nosotros tres sabemos. Nathan tenía esa sonrisa de ‘nena, te haré ver las estrellas’ que el resto es más que obvio.

—Quizá...

Gustav apretó la quijada. —¿Por allá? —Señaló el bosque—. ¿Seguros?

—¿Vas a ir a interrumpirlos? —Arqueó Bill una ceja—. Gusti, no creo que sea lo correcto. Imagina si los encuentras desnudos... O en una situación comprometedora, si sabes a lo que me refiero —susurró lo último con voz queda.

—Sabía que esta clase de problemas pasarían si había una chica en la banda —murmuró Tom por lo bajo—. Si, Gus, por allá. No hace más de media hora que se fueron, así que...

—Gracias —le cortó Gustav el rollo, corriendo en dirección hacia donde los gemelos habían visto desaparecer a Georgie en compañía de Nathan.

La noche estaba cerrada, la amenaza de lluvia en la temporada cubriendo el cielo normalmente tachonado de estrellas con nubes e imposibilitando ver más allá de un metro a la distancia. Eludiendo las ramas bajas de los árboles, el baterista no tardó mucho en escuchar risitas.

—¿Por qué no? —Escuchó Gustav en un tono empalagoso que reconoció como el de Nathan—. Sólo uno. Prometo no insistir después de eso.

—No —decía Georgie, pero con un matiz que bien podría interpretarse como ‘hazlo sin mi permiso’, que provocó a Gustav apretar los puños a los lados del cuerpo.

—Es sólo un beso.

—Nunca es sólo un beso. —Una pausa—. Además...

—¿Sí?

—Ya hay alguien que me gusta. —Rígido, el corazón de Gustav comenzó a latir al doble de su velocidad. ¿Hablaba de él o de alguien más? La curiosidad podía ser su peor enemiga si se descuidaba—. Creo que es mutuo, así que...

—¿Qué con eso? ¿Están juntos? No, ¿verdad? Que te dé un beso no le afectará a menos que se entere y seguro no le dirás, ¿o sí? Porque yo no lo voy a hacer si tú quieres que sea un secreto entre los dos.

—Nathan... No, por favor.

—Anda, sólo uno...Pequeñito, y no volveré a insistir jamás.

El silencio que se hizo después fue total. Venciendo la parálisis a la que se veía sometido, Gustav dio un par de pasos hasta encontrar por sí mismo la razón de la ausencia de ruidos. Ahí, a escasos metros a su izquierda, se encontraba Georgie besando a Nathan...

Sin esperar a ver u oír más, el baterista dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

—Ahí lo tienes, un beso —se limpió Georgie la boca—, ¿contento? Te lo dije, tengo a alguien y no eres tú.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- ... porque el primer amor muere en ellos.

**3.- ... porque el primer amor muere en ellos.**

 

Fue... lo que fue. Envuelto en una nube de insensibilidad al dolor, abrumado por su propia falta de comprensión a los sentimientos que lo embargaban, Gustav pasó los siguientes días de la semana alegando que tenía fiebre, dolor de cabeza y una gripe veraniega que amenazaba con incapacitarlo el resto de las vacaciones que les quedaban por delante si no se le tomaba en serio. Falsa, por supuesto.

Los gemelos no opusieron mucha resistencia a sus faltas en el ensayo; tenían ante ellos quince días hasta su próxima presentación en el local de Stu y bien podrían aprovechar el tiempo libre para descansar, recuperar fuerzas y retomar al escenario con un nuevo brío.

Georgie por el contrario...

—Gus, Georgie vino otra vez y trae consigo una bolsa de acampada y un saco para dormir —le dijo Franziska a su hermano, que metido en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, se negaba a recibir visitas de cualquier índole, especialmente si esa persona era la bajista—. Vamos, ¿no la irás a dejar durmiendo en el jardín, o sí?

—¿Qué dijo mamá? —Eludió el baterista la pregunta con otra.

—La invitó a pasar a la casa y dormir en el cuarto de invitados, ¿qué más? Ya sabes que ella la adora.

Gustav soltó un gruñido que bien podría haber sido una palabrota.

—Quiere verte.

—Lo sé.

—Te extraña.

El baterista no respondió nada. Planeaba no hacerlo, mostrarse rudo, desinteresado, pero según se viera, Franziska no pensaba tragarse sus tonterías de machito renegado y lo sacó de la cama con una llave de lucha que había aprendido a precisión milimétrica en el club deportivo al que solía ir,

Tendido en el suelo y aún vestido con los mismos pijamas de tres días antes, Gustav pidió clemencia.

—Ok, iré a verla —cedió—. Jeez.

—Primero báñate. Ella se tomó la molestia de vestir una linda falda, bien podrías hacer lo mismo por ella —lo empujó Franziska al baño.

—¿Quieres que me ponga una falda? —Malinterpretó el baterista, tomando una de las toallas del armario y preparándose para su lucha con la mugre que por días, había estado acumulando de manera pasiva.

—No, idiota. Quiero que estés presentable. Caray, a veces dudo que seas de esta familia —murmuró por lo bajo su hermana, dándolo por caso perdido—. Báñate y cuando termines, baja. Georgie no se irá a ningún lado, pero... Seh, toda chica tiene su paciencia.

«Claro que no me estoy apresurando por ella», se intentó autoconvencer Gustav, cuando veinte minutos después, se paró rechinando de limpio frente al espejo del baño y se analizó con ojo crítico. Desodorante en mano, no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que él no se parecía en nada a Nathan, o Nathan a él, lo que fuera, así que no podría culpar a Georgie si simplemente no quería estar con él. Mientras que él era rubio, pequeño y de formas redondeadas, Nathan era una versión de él opuesta en más aspectos de los que sería sano compararse; alto, delgado y por lo menos una cabeza de alto más que Georgie, en su opinión, no era difícil adivinar por qué los había encontrado besándose en el bosque una semana atrás.

—Gus, sal ahora o juro que tumbaré esa puerta —golpeó Franziska la madera, logrando con ello que el baterista se apresurara—. Una chica jamás debe esperar, ¿entiendes?

—Ya voy —respondió Gustav, envolviéndose bien en la toalla y saliendo del baño rumbo a su habitación apenas se aseguró de que nadie lo viera dando la carrera de la vergüenza.

Una vez dentro en su cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta con llave, procedió a ponerse ropa. Decidido a mostrarse casual, optó por un look casual. Una camiseta que creía le sentaba bien y unos shorts que su madre siempre le alababa porque en sus palabras, le hacían lucir buenas piernas. Gustav finalizó su ritual de acicalamiento pasándose un peine por el cabello corto, y aplicándose unas gotas de colonia que su abuelo le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Decidido a ser valiente, tomó aire y salió a enfrentar a su destino.

Bajando las escaleras, tal y como Franziska se la había descrito, estaba Georgie, sentada frente al televisor y con una tienda de campaña a sus pies, plus la falda que su hermana había mencionado y que le quedaba a media pierna cuando se sentaba.

—Ya era hora —bufó Franziska, abandonando su lugar al lado de la bajista y cruzándose de brazos frente a su hermano—. Haz lo correcto —le murmuró apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Georgie no los escuchara—. No la cagues más.

—Franny... —Rodando los ojos, Gustav esperó a que su hermana se marchara de la sala antes de dirigirse a Georgie—. ¿Quieres hablar afuera? Tengo la impresión de que Franziska nos espiará.

—¡No es cierto! —Llegó la voz de su hermana mayor desde la otra habitación, delatándose en el acto con ello.

La bajista asintió. Dejando su tienda de campaña detrás, no esperó a que Gustav le tendiera la mano y se la agarró, los dos dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera y saliendo al jardín de tamaño medio que les pertenecía a los Schäfer.

Ahí, la mascota del hogar, una mezcla de labrador con otra raza más, y de manchas negras sobre el pelaje blanco, salió a recibirlos, contento por lo que creía una visita.

—Quieto, Lukas, quieto —lo mandó Gustav controlar, el perro corriendo en dirección a su casa y metiéndose en ella—. Lo siento, el calor lo pone un poco hiperactivo.

—Está bien —le apretó Georgie la mano—. Uhm, ¿nos sentamos?

—Ah, claro. —Concedió Gustav, guiándolos a ambos a la mesa de exterior que su madre había colocado al fondo del jardín. Ahí, bajo la sombra de un único árbol, tan frondoso y tan viejo como para tener por lo menos cincuenta años, los dos parecieron hesitar antes de decir lo que tenían en mente.

—Supongo que tengo que empezar yo... —Dijo Georgie, eludiendo la mirada de Gustav—. Porque desde aquel día que salimos con Nathan, no te había visto de nuevo. Faltaste a unos ensayos, cancelaste otros. Pensé que de verdad estabas enfermo, pero en realidad sólo no querías verme, ¿no es así?

—Georgie...

—Es que no contestabas mis llamadas. Tom me dijo que habló contigo, Bill igual. Entonces ¿por qué no levantabas el teléfono cuando era yo?

—Es... —Inhaló Gustav a profundidad—. Difícil de explicar.

—No, es fácil. —Alzó Georgie la vista del suelo—. ¿Es porque estás enojado conmigo? ¿Hice o dije algo que te molestara? ¿Es mi culpa? Porque no recuerdo haber hecho nada que pudiera ponerte en mi contra.

«Claro que no, a tu conveniencia al menos no» pensó el baterista con amargura. En su memoria, la escena de Georgie con Nathan, unidos por los labios, repitiéndose incesante hasta el cansancio. Desde aquel día, era lo único que veía apenas cerraba los ojos al dormir y su primer pensamiento del día cuando despertaba. Que Georgie fingiera demencia, era lo que más dolía. Si pretendía engañarlo con su cara de inocencia, él no se tragaría el cuento jamás.

—Te vi con... Nathan —dijo al cabo de largos minutos de silencio—. En el bosque. Sin querer. No te estaba espiando ni nada. Sólo fui a buscarte y... los vi. —Soltó su mano, dejándola caer sin mucha ceremonia—. Los dos besándose.

—Oh. —Repentinamente muda, Georgie se inclinó sobre el pasto que cubría el jardín y arrancó un par de briznas con extrema fuerza—. Eso explica mucho.

El baterista apretó la mandíbula, deseando como nunca que Georgie rompiera su máscara de frialdad y llorara de la misma manera en que él lo había dicho días atrás, regresando a casa a pie, dejándose caer en su cama con la sensación de haber sido abofeteado hasta un efímero estado de entumecimiento que no había durado más que un par de horas. De madrugada, aquel día, había vomitado los contenidos de su estómago, una mezcla de dolor y amargura que incluso ahora le quemaba en la garganta.

—No, lo debería explicar todo —dijo el baterista, con más serenidad de la que sentía.

—Sabía que era mala idea besarte aquel día —musitó Georgie, mirando a otro lado—. Lo sabía. Estas son las consecuencias, ¿no es así?

—¡Pues si lo sabías, no debiste hacerlo! —Replicó Gustav acaloradamente—. No debiste y punto. Ni siquiera me puedes culpar por ello, porque yo... Yo...

—¿Tú qué, Gustav? —Lo encaró la bajista, el rostro surcado de lágrimas—. ¿Tú no querías y te obligué? Porque eso es una mentira enorme y los dos lo sabemos.

—Lo que sea —escupió el baterista la ponzoña de su interior—. Lo que pasó, pasó. Es pasado.

—No, no es pasado si afecta a la banda ahora —se limpió Georgie la cara con el antebrazo—. ¿O es que no vas a volver a ir a ninguna práctica y me culparás a mí?

—Sabes que no haré eso —murmuró Gustav, no muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No te conozco de nada —sollozó Georgie—. No si...

—¿No si qué, Georgie? —Se enfureció el baterista—. Lo mismo podría decir de ti. No fui yo quien besó a alguien más o... No sé qué más hiciste con Nathan, en serio, y no quiero averiguarlo.

—¡Nada, no hicimos nada! —Estalló la bajista, roja por verse juzgada—. No te atrevas a pensar lo contrario. Sólo fue ese beso que viste y nada más.

El baterista gruñó. —Seguro.

—Lo juro.

—Bien, lo juras. ¿Qué hago con eso? Lo besaste y es lo que cuenta. Tú a él, si no me equivoco.

Georgie no pudo rebatir aquello. —Fue sólo uno —murmuró—. Uno. Que no significó nada.

—No parecía eso desde los árboles —dijo el baterista—. Y me dolió como no tienes idea —confesó en un último intento de salvar aquello que tenían, si es que existía.

Los ojos de Georgie se abrieron de golpe. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Digo que me gustas. Mucho —barbotó el baterista con dificultad—. Nos besamos a lo largo de todo el año pasado, y de pronto viene Nathan y lo besas también. Pensé que tú y yo... Juntos. No sé. Tal vez fue idiota de mi parte por pensar que quizá... Tu también a mí... —Avergonzado de su balbuceo sin sentido, Gustav se cruzó de brazos—. Olvídalo.

—No —denegó Georgie—. No voy a olvidarlo. Tú también me gustas, y más que mucho. Si besé a Nathan fue porque... —Suspiró—. No sé.

—¿No sabes?

—¡No! No lo sé. Le dije que tenía a alguien más, pero al mismo tiempo, quería demostrarle a él, a mí misma, que iba en serio. Si lo besé, fue porque necesitaba una prueba de eso. Te quiero a ti —buscó Georgie la mano de Gustav—, sólo a ti.

El baterista se negó a ello. Retrocediendo, sintió como si el corazón dentro de su pecho fuera a estallar.

—Estás jugando conmigo —dijo Gustav—. No tienes que volver esto más de lo que fue para hacerme sentir bien. Uno no va y besa a cualquiera si quiere a otra persona. Cuando en verdad quieres a alguien más, no lo lastimas —se limpió la comisura de los ojos, seguro de que estaba llorando y sorprendiéndose de lo seco que estaba. Quizá su dolor era tanto que ya no se podía expresar físicamente, al menos así creía—. No te tienes por qué preocupar de la banda, si es... —Tomó aire—. Si es lo que temes. Podemos ser amigos, fingir que nada pasó y continuar como si nada.

—Gusti, no...

—¿No qué? —Se cubrió Gustav el rostro con las manos—. ¿Por qué lo besaste a él? A Nathan entre todos. Al chico Hamburg, al imbécil ése... —Exhaló—. Siempre me llamó Gunther, me ignoró cuando tuvo la oportunidad y tú... Parecías tan feliz de sus atenciones.

—No era eso...

—Si no te gustaba realmente, entonces hiciste un buen trabajo fingiendo lo contrario.

—Ya te lo dije —lloriqueó Georgie, tirando de sus brazos—, el que me gusta eres tú. Fui una tonta por besarlo, porque te quiero a ti. Te quiero, Gustav.

El baterista denegó con lentitud. —No sé qué sientes por mí, pero no es amor. No del mismo tipo que el mío, al menos —se talló los párpados—, porque yo jamás... —Tragó el bulto que amenazaba con ahogarlo—. Sea lo que sea que tuvimos, Georgie, se acabó y fue por tu culpa.

Anonadada, la bajista se puso en pie. —Lo siento. No lo dije antes, pero... Lo siento. Y... —Se demoró unos segundos que parecieron extenderse—. No lamento nada de lo que pasó contigo. Para mí fue lo que tenía que ocurrir, incluso si como dices, ya se acabó.

Sin decir palabra alguna más, enfiló en línea recta fuera de la casa Schäfer sin despedirse de Franziska o de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. En su prisa, por huir, dejó detrás de sí la casa de campaña y su saco de dormir, lo único que quedó de ella y que Gustav escondió en el armario por razones que ni él mismo comprendía.

De momento, el otoño que se aproximaba, se adivinaba como una temporada difícil para ellos dos como personas y como compañeros de banda.

De la relación secreta que habían mantenido hasta entonces, nada.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
